Wow, I can get sexual too
by KyttyPride
Summary: When Charles and Erik leave for a buisness trip, the teen are left alone in the mansion. So what do they do with their free time? Drink of course.


**AN: So yeah hey. Um this is 5,555 words exactly which I thought was pretty cool. Just a heads up it's going to get kind of graphic, even though you probably already know that due to the rating. I got this idea while I was one break to I had to write it down. I actually wasn't going to finish it, but one of my best friends urged me on, so here it is. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"So Charles and Erik are leaving tomorrow to go on another business trip," Angel says slyly as she slides into the seat next to Alex on the sofa, who's face just so happens to match the devious look on hers. She looks around the group of teens who are lazily lounging around in the foyer.<p>

Raven is sunning herself on the window seat, reading a magazine while playing with Sean's hair. Sean, who is thoroughly enjoying the ministrations, is munching on snacks while listening to the music lightly playing in the background. Hank is busy by the bookshelf, picking out another book to read, and Darwin is eyeing Angel and Alex wearily.

"Yes…and?"

"Well," Angels grows a Cheshire grin, "that means we have the house to ourselves for a few days. No mind-reader Charles, no overbearing Erik…"

"…and a full liquor cabinet." Alex finishes for her, his own grin making itself known on his face.

The rest of the teens snap to attention at the word liquor, and Hank is the first one to speak, frown prominent on his face.

"Now I don't think that is a good idea Alex…"

Alex tips his head back with a groan, "You're so uptight Hank, and _you're_ the one that needs to let loose the most. Get those panties out of a bunch."

"I do _not _have my panties in a bunch," Hank grumbles, "I don't even wear panties..."

"Well I think it sounds like fun," Raven shrugs from her seat, "I mean it gives us something to do. We won't be as bored as last time."

"And plus," Sean adds from his place on the floor, popping another cracker in his mouth, "We'll have an extra day to sleep off our hangovers _and _replace the missing liquor." The redhead sends a wink at Hank, who blushes and looks down at his feet.

"Charles and Erik trust us to behave," The brunette continues on, pushing his glasses up his nose," I mean, it wouldn't be right."

"Charles isn't a saint you know," Raven giggles, "I've grown up with him, I would know. And who cares what Erik has to say, he probably lets loose sometimes too."

"Yeah c'mon Hank," Sean pleads throwing a cracker his way, "Don't be a party pooper. Have some fun!"

Hank curses himself inwardly; he knows he'd never be able to say no to Sean. If Sean wanted him to jump off a bridge, he'd probably do it.

"…Fine"

Raven lets out and excited 'woop!' and Sean sends Hank a grin that makes his heart beat faster than it should. Alex gets up to give him a hard clap on his shoulder.

"Well?" Angel then looks at Darwin excitedly. The light skinned boy bites his lip, as if contemplating the idea of getting wasted for the hell of it, before sighing.

"Alright, I'm in."

* * *

><p><em>"Now we won't be gone for long, we just have to go back to the CIA base for a few days to get things sorted out."<em>

_Charles sighed, setting his suitcases down on the floor next to Erik's. It's Friday evening and they were on their way to head over to the 'meeting.' This has been the second time in the last two months and it was getting tiring._

_"Now I trust the six of you to behave and get along. I don't want you guys to-"_

_"Get arrested, burn down the house, trash the house, get in fights," Erik sends a pointed look to Alex, "Or just do something stupid in general."_

_Charles grabs and pats Erik's hand before kissing it._

_"What he said. Now, if there is anything you guys need-"_

_"Contact you right away."_

_All of the teens say in unison, horribly mimicking his British accent. Charles smiles and shakes his head, picking up his suitcase once more._

_"Yes, yes okay. One more thing-"_

_"You should be on your way now Charlie." Raven quickly cuts him off before stepping up and ushering them out the door. Angel and Alex send each other a knowing look behind her and Hank notices, shuffling from foot to foot uneasily. "You don't want to be late now! We'll be the perfect little children, promise!"_

_"Yeah man, don't worry," Sean grins, tilting his head to look at Charles and Erik from under his mane of red hair, "I'll make sure everything, and one, is in ship shape."_

_Erik shakes his head and sighs grabbing his suitcase and placing his hat on top of his head._

_"You're the one I'm most worried about Sean."_

* * *

><p>"Now where do you think Charles keeps his liquor cabinet…?" Alex muses out loud before looking at Raven, and soon all of the teens are staring at her.<p>

It was a few hours after Charles and Erik had left; they wanted to wait and make sure that they wouldn't be coming back, and they were now ready to start their night of escapades.

"What? Don't look at me! I have no clue!" Raven puts her hands up in front of her, "Just because I lived with him doesn't mean I'd know these things! You know how secretive Charles is."

Angel and Alex let out a large, exaggerated groan.

"Well does _anybody _have an idea?" Alex grovels irritated.

Hank looks away, shuffling back and forth between feet. If they were lucky, they wouldn't find Charles stash. Darwin thinks a moment before snapping his fingers, and Hank's hope is crushed.

"Well if it was anywhere, it'd be in his study right? I mean Charles and Erik play chess in there all the time…"

"That's brilliant dude!" Sean says excitedly, "Of course it would be in his study, he basically lives in there!"

Once again all the teens look at Raven. The blonde sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"The door is locked," Angel sighs after turning the knob each way several times, "Great."<p>

"Hold on, let me see... Rav you got a bobby pin?" Alex kneels down and looks at the door knob before at Raven expectantly.

"…Oh yeah, sorry, here!" Raven quickly takes out the bobby pin holding her bags back, and hands it to Alex.

The blonde boy stretches it out before sticking a point into the lock of the doorknob. With a few tries, and curses, later the wooden door finally clicks open.

"Got it!" Alex grins, standing up off the floor. Sean claps him on the shoulder before easing his way inside, followed by Raven and Darwin.

"Well what are you waiting for Hank?" Angel hooks arms with him and drags him inside, "Help us find that damn liquor!"

"Now if I were liquor where would I hide?"

"Maybe he's got like, secret passages behind books and that's where he hides all his alcohol."

Raven rolls her eyes and Sean's brainless idea and shakes her head.

"No Sean that's stupid."

"Maybe he puts it in a safe?" Darwin questions, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, because that's where everyone hides their liquor, in a _safe._ C'mon now Darwin." Alex says sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought it sounded pretty reasonable." Darwin grumbles next to the blonde.

"Okay everyone," Angel claps her hands together, "Let's split up and look around."

Sean snickers and begins searching through the bookshelf, "I feel like we're in an episode of Scooby-doo."

"Well you do fit Shaggy perfectly." Raven giggles from searching spot over by Charles desk.

"I call Fred!" Alex calls from under Charles' desk.

Hank looks around at everybody digging through Charles' study for his liquor, and sighs shaking his head. Were they too blind to see that Charles actually had a _liquor cabinet, _and that it was right above his chess table?

Now Hank _could _just let them search and hope that they would be too stupid to find it, but then again, Sean was really excited about getting to unwind.

The brunette groans to himself as he contemplates his options. Find the liquor and see Sean happy? Or stay quiet and hope that they wouldn't find it anyways.

Well obviously the first option won over.

With another sigh Hank walks over to the cabinet and sees, surprisingly, that it doesn't have a lock. Opening it he grabs two full bottles of what looked to be vodka and probably whiskey. He turns around and holds them up for everyone to see.

"Found them."

The commotion around the room seemed to stop almost immediately once their eyes landed on the silver and gold bottles in Hank hands

"Alright bozo!" Alex is the first one to break the silence, getting out from under the desk, "Good job! You're not useless after all!"

Walking up the blonde takes them out of Hanks hands and passes them back to Angel before digging through the cabinet to find some shot glasses.

"Uh…thanks, I guess."

"Good job Hank!" The redhead is suddenly next to him, and Hank all of a sudden finds it hard to breath. The air surrounding him smells like cinnamon and spices.

_Just like Sean._

Sean lightly punches him in the shoulder before resting his hand there.

Hanks whole body thrums and tingles with pleasure at Sean's compliment, and now he's not even sorry he _did _find the liquor for them.

If it made Sean happy, that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>They are sitting in a circle back in the foyer after Alex finds the glasses, each filled to the brim with vodka. The radio is turned on once more, and soft rock is playing in the background.<p>

"What is this game called again?" Darwin asks from his spot, eyeing the shot of alcohol in front of him wearily.

"It's called 'Never have I ever'," Angel says excitedly from her spot next to Hank, "The rules are, the first person makes an 'I never statement', and whoever has done what the player says they haven't done takes a drink! If nobody takes a drink, then the player themselves have to."

"Sounds fun!" Raven grins, shifting herself so she can get comfortable, "Can I start?"

"Be our guest." Alex smirks.

"Okay I'll start with something easy," Raven looks around the circle excitedly, "Never have I ever… got in a fight at school."

"Does it matter if you won or not?" Alex cuts in.

Raven thinks a moment before shrugging, "Guess not."

Alex, Hank, Darwin, and of course Angel lift their glasses and pour back the shot.

Hank almost dies of a coughing fit.

It _burned. _

"Hank," Darwin looks at the brunette after putting his glass down, "You got in a fight?"

"Raven _did _say that it didn't matter if you won or not." Hank grumbles.

The group laughs and Sean reaches over ruffling the brunette's hair. Hank isn't sure that if it's Sean's touch again or if the alcohol is already kicking in, but it makes him feel really good.

"Okay, _my _turn." Sean smirks from his place in the circle, "Never have I ever…walked in on the Professor and Erik making out."

With a sigh, and a shiver of disgust, Raven grabs her glass and tips her head back.

"How did that work out for you?" Sean snickers.

"You don't even want to know…Charles was humiliated and Erik is furious that I 'ruined the moment'." Raven snorts with laughter.

"My turn," Alex announces loudly over her, "and it's not going to be some lame shit either. Now we're getting into the good stuff. Never have I ever…made out with the same sex."

It's Sean and Angel who tipped there head back as they down the shot this time. Alex lets out a disbelieving laugh and shakes his head.

Hank is pretty sure he's about to die. Sean drank, so that means he _has _kissed a boy right? So that means possibly, maybe, he likes boys. Or at least doesn't mind kissing on them.

"Okay, you _have _to tell the story."

Yes, he really does need to tell.

"It's nothing really," Sean shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "It was in the boy's locker room. Some jock was complaining about faggots so I kissed him. He kissed me back for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing," Sean grins, "Then he beat my ass."

"Oh my god Sean," Raven is in fits of giggles, "That's awful!"

"Oh no, don't worry. He came back for seconds. Well more than seconds." Sean sends a wink towards Hank, and Hank has never been more jealous of someone he doesn't even _know._

"What about you Angel?" Darwin nods his head towards her, "What's your story?"

The raven haired girl looks around the circle incredulously, "I have to have a story?"

The group breaks into laughter once more.

"Okay, okay its Darwin's turn." Raven tries to stifle her giggles as she fills up everyone's shot glass. The alcohol seems to be getting to the group now, easing up the tension quite nicely.

"Okay, let me think for a moment." The light skinned boy chews his bottom lip before breaking out into a wicked smirk, "I've got it. Never have I ever…had a sexual dream and/or fantasy, about anyone living in this house."

Almost everyone in the circle takes a drink, even Darwin. Hank looks down at his shot glass in horror as he hears Angel in the background, broken down to giggles and calling Darwin a cheater. He should take the shot, the brunette thinks, basically everyone has.

With a shaky hand Hank picks up the glass, and is the last one to down their shot.

"Wow," Hank turns to Alex who lets out a low whistle, "You're not asexual then Hank! C'mon tell us who it was about."

Hank blanches and his palms start to sweat. "Oh, oh no. No I couldn't. I took that shot that should be enough."

"Boo!" Raven calls loudly across the circle, "Boo Hank!"

"Hank! Hank! Hank! Hank!" Angel starts next to him and soon the whole group is chanting his name. Hank is stubborn though, he refuses to let any of them know. He doesn't need everyone to find out he's had _multiple_ fantasies and dreams about _Sean. _

"Oh quit it guys." Sean says chuckling, "He's not going to give in. Just leave it be. Anyways, it's your turn now Hank."

The brunette can't give himself the courage to look up at Sean, or anyone. Staring intently at the clear liquid in the shot glass in front of him, Hank says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Never have I ever…received a lap dance."

Hank looks up and around the circle; nobody has picked up their shot glass. With a sigh he takes his and tips his head back. The vodka burns the back of his throat again, but he's become welcoming to the feeling. As long as it'll make him forget this all ever happened tonight, tomorrow.

Hank gives a cough before looking at Angel next to him.

"Alright Angel, your turn."

Angel holds up her shot glass. "Never have I ever, given a lap dance." She says teasingly to Hank, before tipping her head back and taking the shot.

Sean, once more, does the same.

"I'm learning more and more about you Sean with each statement." Alex chuckles, the alcohol making his cheeks a nice, flushed pink.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." The redhead says with a wink.

* * *

><p>After another round of 'Never have I ever…', and a few shots later, the teens have become loose and loud with the affects of the alcohol. Each and every one of them thrumming with pleasure due to the buzz.<p>

"I say," Raven announces, passing the bottle of the almost empty vodka around the circle, "We play truth or dare now."

"Truth or dare," Alex takes a swing and grimaces before passing it on, "What are we now, elementary schoolers?"

"Schoolers is not a word Alex." Hank looks down at the bottle once it is placed into his hand and contemplates if he should drink anymore. He felt already quite drunk... The brunette takes a swing anyways before passing it on.

"What the fuck ever Hank." Alex grumbles.

"Yes," Raven goes back to the topic on hand, "Truth or dare. It sounds fun. All in favor say 'aye!'"

Everyone in the circle calls out 'Aye!' besides Alex, but it doesn't matter because they decided to play anyways.

"I think because you decided the game," Angel slurs slightly, she had the most to drink so far, "Raven, you should go first."

"Okay, Okay. Hmm… okay Alex, truth or dare?"

The blonde thinks a moment before shrugging, "Truth."

"Would you ever make out with a boy?"

"…Yeah sure. I mean I really don't give a fuck. If they're hot I'm down for whatever."

Hank was actually surprised to hear that come out of Alex's mouth. Alex always seemed like a closed off guy to him, and now that he knew Alex would make out with a _boy, _it changed his whole view of the blonde.

Must be the alcohol.

"Would you make out with anyone in this room?" Darwin asks, leaning in curiously.

"That's two questions." Alex pouts.

"Oh just answer it!" Sean calls at him from across the circle.

Alex's eyes rake over Darwin, Sean, and Hank, but the brunette is pretty sure he's the only one that noticed. His cheeks flush with more than just the alcohol.

"Sure I would."

Raven and Angel let out a series of whistles and Alex blushes, frowning at them. "Whatever, it's my turn now. Angel, truth or dare."

"Dare," the raven haired girl smirks wickedly.

"Okay, I dare you too…make out with Raven."

Angel grins like she just won the fucking lottery and licks her lips, looking at Raven across the circle. With a blush Raven nods and moves to the middle meeting Angel halfway. All the boys lean in to watch the show that's about to happen.

Tentatively Angel caresses the side of the blondes face before leaning in, letting their noses brush. Raven's breath smells like Vodka and the fruit gum she must have been chewing earlier. Licking her lips again she closes the gap, with a gentle and sweet kiss.

Ravens lips are soft like she just imagined and they're perfect to bite down on, and that's exactly what Angel did. With a gasp Raven gives Angel the exact opportunity to slip in her tongue, and the blonde lets out a soft groan when it slides wickedly against hers.

She tastes just like Vodka and fruit too.

"Is this really happening right now…?" Darwin asks incredulously, as he shifts into a new spot to get himself comfortable.

"Fuck this is hot…" Alex grumbles.

Hank can't even find his voice to speak, and Sean has his eyes wide like this is the best thing he's ever seen.

Angel finally breaks apart with another soft kiss placed onto Ravens lips, who still has her eyes closed. The raven haired girl bites her lip and turns to the boys with a grin.

"Was that good enough for you?"

"Yes…" Raven breaths out breathlessly, answering for them. Hank, Sean, Alex, and Darwin nod quickly in agreement.

"Good!" She chirps happily, "Because it's my turn now. Darwin, truth or dare."

Darwin shakes his head and laughs, finishing off the bottle of vodka, "Dare. Hit me."

Angel smirks wickedly and thinks for a moment before pointing to Alex across the circle, "Okay, I dare you to go over there, and take Alex's shirt off with your teeth."

Sean whistles, the bottle of whiskey already open and in his hand.

"As long as Alex is willing to not beat my ass." Darwin looks across the circle at the blonde with a grin.

Alex rolls his eyes and sighs exaggeratedly, "Whatever Darwin, just come a do it."

Crossing the circle to Alex, Darwin lets him lean back before bending down and taking the bottom of his shirt in his teeth.

Now taking an article of clothing off with your teeth was harder than it looked, Darwin found out, and when he got to Alex's broad chest he gave up and ended up ripping it off with his hands.

The group is reduced into laughter at Darwin's display.

"It's harder than it looks out!" Darwin slurs lightly, defensively through his own drunken giggles, "And anyways, I think its Hanks turn, and I have the perfect dare."

"Don't I get to choose whether I want truth or dare?" Hank grumbles out, the alcohol in his system making him tired.

"Wait," Raven holds up her finger and leans in towards Darwin, "Tell me what it is first."

Darwin cups his hand over her ear and leans in, and after a moment, Ravens face is lit up with mirth.

"No Hank, you don't get to choose."

"Fine, dare Darwin. I choose dare."

"Since you said you never had a lap dance, and Sean has given one…"

If the brunette was tired, well he sure was awake now. Hank has the sudden urge to vomit, he knows _exactly _what Darwin is going to say, and he's not sure if he wants to hear it or not. Hank takes a peek at Sean who is smirking to himself, finger wrapping around and around one of his red locks.

"…I dare you, to let Sean give you a lap dance."

Alex busts out in loud, rambunctious laughter.

* * *

><p>Hank is pretty sure he's having an asthma attack when Sean pushes him to sit down in the chair Darwin brought out from the dining room. The redhead turns his back to him, and Hank can't help but follow his eyes down to the curve of Sean's butt.<p>

He should wear tight jeans more often.

Angel is searching the radio for a sultry beat, and when she finds one, Sean begins moving his hips slowly.

Hank has to pinch himself several times to make sure that all of this is real, that he's not dreaming. If he was, it would be one he'd never want to wake up from.

Running his hands up from his hips to his hair, Sean gives his hip a large swing and Alex whistles from his position on the couch. Raven and Angel let out a series of 'Sean! Sean! Sean!', and Darwin takes a large drink from the whiskey bottle. Sean's whole body is moving in time to the beat, and Hank has to remind himself to breath.

_Sean is too fucking sexy and he hasn't even turned around yet. The dance has barley even started._

When Sean does turn to face Hank, the brunette is pretty sure he died and went to heaven. The redhead licks his upper lip slowly and makes his way to the chair. Leisurely crossing behind it Sean leans over and runs his hands, his _nails_, down Hanks cardiganed chest and leans in to whisper in his ear.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Hank closes his eyes tightly and represses a groan when he feels Sean's teeth rake over his ear lobe. Soon the heat of the redhead behind him his gone, and Hank opens his eyes just in time to see Sean throwing his leg over Hanks to straddle him.

Once again Sean is moving and swinging his hips above Hanks lap, and it takes all the brunettes willpower not to touch him. His pants feel too tight, and his whole body is _aching _with need to feel the wicked redhead against him.

Hooking his hand around Hanks tie Sean gives it a hard tug, bringing Hank forward before finally lowering himself down on his lap, granting the brunettes exact wish.

The song has reached its peak, and Sean grinds his hips down into Hanks along with the beat. Closing his eyes Sean arches his back into Hank, hips still moving, tie still in hand, and leans himself back to look at Alex sitting on the couch, licking his upper lip once more.

The blondes lip turns up into a snarl as he watches Sean basically fuck Hank into the chair.

Leaning back up towards Hank, Sean reaches for his glasses but is quickly halted by Alex's strained voice.

"No, keep his fucking glasses _on._"

Hank is pretty sure he's never been assaulted with so many sensations before. The feeling of Sean grinding into him hot and _hard_, the alcohol that's making his brain light and fuzzy, and now Alex's deep voice swirling around and around his head.

It takes him a second to realize he's about to cum in his pants, but it's too late.

With one, hard final grind at the end of the song from the redhead was all it took, and soon Hank was seeing nothing but stars.

Sean grips the brunette's shoulders lightly as Hank shudders and shakes against him, a Cheshire smirk making its way onto his face.

Leaning in Sean lightly licks the shell of his ear before whispering,

"And that's how it's done."

* * *

><p>When Sean finally got off Hanks lap Angel and Raven rush up to him, begging Sean to train them, show them techniques, <em>something. <em>Hank isn't listening though; he can't when Alex is staring at him like that.

The blondes blue eyes travel from Hanks flushed face, down to blatantly stare at Hanks crotch, before back up to lock eyes with caramel irises.

_**Get up!**_

Hanks body is urging him, _screaming _at him.

_**Get up, you need to change! You need to get out of here! You need to hide!**_

But Hank can't function, he just can't. His dreams just basically came true. Sure he's fucking humiliated; he just came in his pants, in front of_ everyone. _

But He just really can't seem too fucking care.

Its Darwin's voice that breaks him out of his thought, the trance he was in, and the bottle of whiskey is placed into his hand.

"You look like you need this."

Hank looks down at it a moment before bringing it to his lips and taking a swig. With a cough he gets up off the chair, ignores Alex's heated looks, and stumbles to his room for a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>"Did I really make you cum in your pants Hank?"<p>

Stumbling drunkenly to slide on his pajama pants, Hank curses and turns to see Sean leaning in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Where are the others?" He asks, ignoring the redhead's question.

"Angel and Raven finally passed out, Alex locked himself in his room, and Darwin went to bed. Now answer my question Hank."

Hank closes his eyes tightly and blushes as he tries to gain at least one coherent thought from his drunken haze.

"Hank."

"Yes okay," the brunette sighs, running his hand down his face. If he wasn't feeling humiliated before, he was now.

"Yes."

Sean smirks wickedly and walks over to him, freckled hands finding themselves gripping the hem of Hanks pajama pants.

"Was it me you thought about when we were playing that drinking game? Dreamt about in all those naughty dreams of yours Hank?"

Hank groans and opens his eyes to look down at Sean.

The brunette kind of liked it when Sean drank, liked that it made Sean so open and forward. He should do it more often.

_They both should. _

_Together._

"_Yes." _Hank hisses through his teeth.

Sean all of a sudden pushes Hank back towards his bed, watching as he drunkenly trips over himself to catch himself at the end of his bed.

The redhead is quickly in front of him, separating his thighs and getting on his knees.

With a squeak Hank attempts to close his legs, but Sean is quick and he pries them apart again.

"S-Sean, what are you doing Sean?" Hank is almost hysterical, but he can't help noticing that he's getting hard again, getting hot and bothered.

"I'm making your dreams come true Hank what does it look like?" Freckled hands are at the hem of Hanks pajama pants again, ripping them off his hips and down to his ankles.

The brunette makes a desperate attempt to reach down and collect them, but Sean bats his hands away and pushes him back again.

"You're drunk Sean," Hank slurs, "You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing."

"You know what they say about the Irish Hank?" Sean reaches inside Hanks blue and yellow boxer shorts with a wicked hand and gives him a long, hard stroke.

Hank closes his eyes tightly and represses a groan.

"That you're leprechauns?"

Sean lets out a low, lusty chuckle and all of a sudden Hank's hips feel cold. He looks down to see that Sean has ripped of his boxer shorts down to he's ankles as well.

"No," the redhead's breath is hot against him and Hank inhales shakily, "That we can hold our liquor."

* * *

><p>Without any heads up Sean takes Hank into his hot, wet mouth, and the brunette lets out a cry, knuckles going white as he grips the sheets under him.<p>

Sean sucks dick like he fucking _needs _it. Never once stopping, even when he makes this dirty, nasty choking sound that Hank can't help but _love. _The redheads freckled cheeks hollow around him as he swallows, and Hank has to go over the elements of the Periodic Table just to stop himself from exploding right then. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe Sean was down on his knees in front of him, giving him the best blowjob he's, well, ever received.

How many times he's fucking _dreamed _of this. How many times he's touched _himself _thinking of the exact same thing that's happening now.

Sean's wicked tongue flicks out to catch every inch, every taste of Hank, and the brunette has to close his eyes tightly.

Sean was too sexy, way too sexy down on his knees in front of him, and Hank could just cum by _looking _at him. The way his cheeks hollow out around him, the pool of salvia collecting at the corner of his mouth. Hank just couldn't take it.

And then when Hank thought it couldn't get any better, Sean does something with his teeth, lighting dragging them up Hank's cock with each bob. The brunette's breaths are coming out in shuddering cries now, and when Hank looks down at the redhead, he notices something.

_Sean is stroking himself. Stroking himself to sucking Hank off._

That's all Hank can take, he quickly latches his hand into Sean's fiery red locks, attempting to get the redhead off of him so he doesn't come in his mouth, but Sean is just not having it. A freckled hand latches itself onto the hand that's in his hair and keeps it there, increasing his speed.

"-c_an't I'm coming Sean. I can't"_

And Hank does with a loud whimper into his shoulder, as he watches Sean take it _all. _Adams apple bobbing as he swallows _everything. _

Sean looks up at him with a smirk through his long, blonde lashes, as cleans Hank up with his tongue.

"S-Sean…"

Hank reaches down and quickly bats away the redhead's hand, replacing it with his own shaky one. Sean's reaction is immediate, and with a low grown he leans against Hank and rides out his orgasm against the brunettes hand.

Getting another good grip into Sean's hair, Hank brings Sean to him in a bruising kiss. He can taste himself on Sean's tongue, salty and even a little bit sweet, and he isn't sure if the groan that comes next is his or the redheads.

Sean is the first to break the kiss with a wicked smirk, panting hard against Hanks lips.

"And you _didn't _want to drink, Hank."

"Shut up and kiss me again Sean."

Sean chuckles low in his throat before kissing the brunette wickedly again.

* * *

><p>"Hank, Sean, Wake up!"<p>

Hank wakes up, with a blistering headache, to an urgent Raven. Looking next to him on the bed he sees that Sean is curled up against his side, not even affected by Raven's loud yelling.

"Hank please this isn't the time to be cheesy and lovey dovey okay. _Charles and Erik came back early._"

"What?" the brunette is pretty sure he heard her right, but he just wants to make sure, "What did you say?"

"I _said_, Charles and Erik came home-"

"Early."

Raven stops talking quickly and Hank tilts his head to look around her before freezing. The overwhelming urge to vomit, or hide under the covers, hits him like a brick in the face.

Charles and Erik are standing in the doorway to his bedroom, arms crossed. Charles is looking angry while Erik seems to be amused, enjoying the situation he just found the kids in.

Hank opens his mouth to say _something_, though he doesn't know exactly what, but Charles cuts him off.

"I don't want to hear it; you all are in big, _big _trouble. I want you to get up, get dressed, and meet us downstairs."

And with that the older brunette turns and promptly walks down the hallway, ignoring the pleas of Raven chasing after him. Erik though, waits a moment in the doorway looking at them, before breaking out into laughter.

"Oh this is too good."

With a groan Hank falls back down against the pillows and covers his face with his hand.

But not before hearing a light chuckle from the redhead next to him.


End file.
